


go fuck yourself

by mishnewbooty



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Vlogging rpf, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Best Friends, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Masturbation, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Smut, boss/employee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishnewbooty/pseuds/mishnewbooty
Summary: “More of a screamer than a moaner huh, you’re usually so quiet I always thought-“In which Natalie is frustrated and David is frustrating.





	go fuck yourself

Two fingers is not enough to forget that she hates him. Cannot fucking stand the man – not right now, that foolish, egomaniacal son of a bitch, crazier than… oh… oh… than what? He is matchless. His insanity peaks. Three fingers, though, and she’s scaling the mountain. If she wants him this bad she has to be just as crazy as he is. Mmm. If she could just…

She shimmies her hips, grabs for a pillow… except they’re nowhere near the head of the bed. A bolt of annoyance sears her and she’s slipping her fingers out and groping for one blindly, tossing it to the headboard, dropping her head on it and spreading her legs again. That was his fault too. A mop of hair and a blur of black waltzed in dug into her snacks took a nap on her bed untidying it and left. Can’t even…

Asked her to book flights and dragged her all the way to bumfuck Texas… she wets the tops of her fingers with her tongue and trails them back down, one inside, then all three, and her hips lift off the bed. Need you on this Nat but I’m gonna annoy you at every turn… it’s not the norm for her, this full, but she loves it, can’t get enough. Their flight is at 7:15 am which means they have to wake up at 5:30 am which means she has to wake up at 4:45 am - YES she hisses and rubs her face against the pillow – “Why can’t you take Jason or Jeff this time let me sit this one out” - that is good, that is so good, she picks up her elbow angled over the top of her head and brings her other hand to rub her clit - Make sure you get a bigger room this time also I didn’t like the Chevy you rented the last time get something a little, uh, nicer this time -

“Fuck,” she cries out, her pussy clenching at her fingers when the flush of her orgasm lights up her whole body. Her arms burn and she holds her breath, powering through, twisting and tangling herself up even more in the sheets. Her life until this moment is so criminally unsatisfying, and now, now –

“I’m NOT just going to sit over there while you’re – while you’re. Uh.”

She shrieks when the door hits the wall and rolls herself off the bed, avoiding crashing into the nightstand with the single shred of luck this life has bestowed her with.

“What the hell are you doing?” she cries, fumbling for something to wrap herself up in. Her hands tremble and her head pops over the side of the mattress, though she refuses to meet his eyes.

David, quite shaken with his unhinged jaw, and nothing but pupil, struggles to come up with his defense. “I thought you were still yelling at me,” he says, a timid vocal shrug. 

“When do I ever yell at you? I don’t yell.”

“Natalie.” He says flatly. “I would seriously reconsider your position.”

“David, I never – “ and the meaning hits her, and she’s chucking a pillow at his ducking form across the room.

“DAVID–”

“More of a screamer than a moaner huh, you’re usually so quiet I always thought-“ she jumps up and grabs the pillow at the headboard, throwing it with all of her strength, fingers tight around the cloth covering her body. He’s laughing, a confused, desperate chortle that lacks all humour – “Wow you’re really angry, it’s remarkable, I mean, when I do what you were doing–”

She advances on him, a clumsy knot of uncontrollable rage, and she shoves at his chest as his words grow louder – “And I do it a lot,” – and pushes him back into his connecting room. (Because of fucking course the universe led them to this - an adjoining room instead of separate)

“Get out!”

“I should!” He agrees, his volume steadily increasing. “I really, really should!” But he doesn’t, stands stock still and continues to talk himself into certain death. “I did it this morning in the– “and she does it, she knocks him straight on his ass, and he sinks to the floor with a thud.

Taking her with him, his foot looping around her ankle as he goes down. She yelps when her face hits his chest and scrambles to get steady, straddling his lower body and propping herself up with a hand to his sternum. The sheet slips, exposing her left breast, and her hand glides up like she might choke him.

“We knock, David, when we want somebody’s attention in another room,” she growls. When her hips make contact with the solid line of his growing erection, she stiffens, but only for a moment.

Then she grinds down, rides the length of it, and he convulses underneath her.

“You’re pretty hard,” she observes, bringing her other hand down for better leverage. She rocks and rocks, her eyebrow arching at the transformation on his face, from panicked and uncertain to exquisitely tortured.

“No shit, Nat that tends to happen when someone who looks the way you do right now is grinding on my dick!” His jaw clenches; it’s an effort to lick his lips. He helps her move along with his firm grip on her waist, but then struggles when trying to rid her of her make shift toga. He pats her ass. “Get off.”

“No,” she breathes, rolling faster. “Don’t tell me what to do.” She feels his moan working its way from his chest into his throat, vibrating against her touch and sounding loudly in the charged space between them.

“Just gonna…” he shifts, lifting his thigh just a fraction. That is – she tilts her head and closes her eyes. Perfect. The head of his cock bumps into her stiff and aching clit, and sends a heat through her body more potent than lightning. “Just gonna take what you want, then?”

“Yes,” she gasps. “You interrupted me.”

“I don’t know about that.” He grows bolder. One hand from her hip to her breast. She arches into his touch, lets him play with her nipple, pinch it and roll it between his thumb and forefinger. “You seemed… sated.”

“I am… never sated.” Quick, rippling and shimmering above him like water – and almost as elusive – she seeks what she’s been looking for, holds him in his place with no strength and little effort. He lays docile between her thighs, content to be her plaything. “You piss me off,” she groans.

“Oh, yeah. This is a… a great punishment. I’m really learning my lesson here.”

“Shut up.”

“That’s right. Teach me. Teach me harder.”

She clamps a hand over his mouth. “I’m a fucking equal in this relationship. If I say we have to be more responsible with our expenditures... it’s... I’m…” Her lashes flutter. The track of her thoughts – all one way, the train always on time – comes unhinged. Her mind flies. Her cunt spasms. “Say it,” she demands, moving her hand from mouth to cheek. “Look at me and say it.” She feels his head shake, and she smacks him lightly.

“I need to be more diligent in my spending and I should listen to you more,” he chokes out, word by word, unable to stop himself from fucking her back, thrusting upward and begging her to finish /before me before me before me./

She shouts, arching her spine, sinking her nails into his skin – marking him with her claws and scent. She comes on his thigh and he pumps his hips feverishly until he’s following right behind her, still fully dressed, and her with the sheet still drooping at her waist.

“How else will we afford that infinity pool?” He grumbles unhappily when they’ve both caught their breath. She slaps a hand over his mouth again; the other one grabs for the hem of his hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song by Two Feet
> 
> Sorry this was a short one. Hit kudos if you liked it, comments fuel me and thanks for reading :)


End file.
